Talk:Rick Grimes (TV Series)
Rick vs Rick What can you guys tell about Rick Grimes and Rick Grimes (TV Series) What is similar and what's different. For myself I've noticed he's main weapon isn't his axe from the comic it's his gun in the show. That and I fell like Comic Rick was very weak with his choices in the beginning has of the TV Rick isn't that weak in the beginning, He acts stronger and acts like he knows what he's doing. It could be that it's just the actor acting but how they shot it they might it look like he knows what he's doing has a leader. If anything, I think that they just have to give Rick his hatchet, the one from the bag of weapons Carl found. Ie: Carl's fixation, "Ooh an axe!" And they needed to solidify Rick as the lead character. If they didn;'t then Shane would be and Rick would be more background. User:Ttowen moved to talk *Rick's character follows his comicbook counterpart until that of entering the tank in the first episode. :really? For example Rick never killed the little girl in the comic book. Wikiasmikia 03:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::But how can you be sure of that? I never read all of them, but I'm assuming they didn't record his every step? 13:34, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Main photo what you guys think about the main Rick (TV series) photo Which one should be the final one. * Definitely the updated/newer one of a character should be their Main infobox image. Keeps the Wiki updated and current. QueenBuffy Trivia "Rick is the first character in the television series to directly kill a living person (namely Dave) after the apocalypse. Shane was the first character overall who caused the death of a living character (Otis), albeit indirectly." I don't completely agree with this. Didn't the soldiers in the hospital (in Shane's flashback) kill a couple of human beings? And as far as I know by then the apocalypse already started. Also, if Carl is 12 I'm assuming Rick can't be in his "Possibly Late 20s", as I doubt he was a teenage father. He must have been at least 33 or 34 at the series premiere. 13:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Rick's Gun My boyfriend now wants a Colt gun like Ricks :) QueenBuffy Describing Rick Grimes The quote about his wife and son, to me, is one of the most powerful lines ever uttered in this show. It's Rick stating his goal, his objective, and it's delivered with chilling energy. It's a very bold statement; he shoots it right back at Merle who challenges him on what he's willing to do in this god-forsaken world, since Rick still dresses himself up as a "lawman". It's threatening, because really, look at how far Rick's gone to keep his family safe. Look at how far SHANE went to keep Lori and Carl safe. I think this quote identifies Rick more than that one-liner "Ricktator" quote we had. Describing Rick Grimes The quote about his wife and son, to me, is one of the most powerful lines ever uttered in this show. It's Rick stating his goal, his objective, and it's delivered with chilling energy. It's a very bold statement; he shoots it right back at Merle who challenges him on what he's willing to do in this god-forsaken world, since Rick still dresses himself up as a "lawman". It's threatening, because really, look at how far Rick's gone to keep his family safe. Look at how far SHANE went to keep Lori and Carl safe. I think this quote identifies Rick more than that one-liner "Ricktator" quote we had. Eugar (talk) 01:35, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Keep the old photo Alot of these new photos are dark and they aren't as good as their previous ones. Just because a new episode premieres, doesn't mean we need to update every photo lol. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 20:13, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I will not be getting a new photo for each character, but if you feel you need to, then change them back. It is better to have updated photos, because some people change. Rick's can be changed, but other's, like Caesar's etc.. can be kept. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) I agree, but in Rick's case I felt like we should have kept his old picture. I didn't meant to come off as a prick, sorry if I did. TheLethalWeapon (talk) 20:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) You didn't, I get what you mean, because he is in the Prison in the new photo, it is dark, because in the last he was in the light. But you have to consider, if we can get a good photo of someone as updated as possible, it has to be done, because in all fairness, Rick current photo now was 2 episodes ago. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 20:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Correction "He is a former police officer of the King County sheriff's deputy" This is incorrect, this should read either "He is a former King County Sheriff's deputy" or "He is a former police officer of the King County Sheriff's Department" or "He is a former sheriff's deputy of the King Count Sheriff's Department". The last is the most correct (because they are sheriff's deputies, not often referred to officially as police officers.), but is a bit repetitive. Any is better than the current as it is grammatically incorrect. 04:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC)Vriff Age In comic series, he is 31 and carl 9 then if carl is 13 it means rick 35 right? -- No. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 14:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Are you being sarcastic, what do you mean no? -- I answered your question with 'no', not being sarcastic. Let me elaborate: We don't know Rick's age until they confirm it on screen. Also, use the signature button when commenting on a talk page. --GRANDMASTA (talk) 14:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I know, but most likely Rick in tv series is 35. Wait what signature button, how do you do that? Rick's age isn't equivalent to his age in the Comics just because Carl is older. And dude, there's a notification that tells you how to add your signature when you click on Edit. Four ~. Shellturtleguy (talk) 15:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Like this.Spiderachim123 (talk) 15:07, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you.Spiderachim123 (talk) 15:10, June 15, 2013 (UTC)